Brute
by KicksAndKisses
Summary: Misty is in despair, she doesn't know what she did but Ash just suddenly keeps on avoiding her. Did she do something that made him mad? Or is it just another mallet issue? No matter, Dawn is to the rescue! Or make things worse. Either way she's coming whether it's for the benefit or disbenefit of everyone.POKESHIPPING!


**A.N**: Konichiwa! Since I'm no longer on hiatus, don't know when I'll update my stories though, I decided to write something for a friend. This is dedicated to YellowDragonMuffin, Happy Belated Birthday Yellow! Sorry this came up super late! And I just wrote this like, what, in 30 minutes? Super rushed. Anyway, it's better late than never right?xD and it's POKESHIPPING! Not really good at this ship but I tried my best :3

**Misty**: Pokeshipping..? *blushes*  
><strong>Ash<strong>: That's okay Mist, it's just a fiction, it's not true.  
><strong>Me<strong>: *Gulps nervously* I wouldn't say that if I were you Ash. Oh wait, I think I actually would if I'm the actual you..  
><strong>Misty<strong>: *Glares at Ash*

Okay while Misty is preparing to strangle Ash I'll say the disclaimer. I don't own Pokemon nor it's characters! :3

**~~Happy Reading~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Brutalizer<strong>

"Misty are you okay?" A familiar voice called out, making the redhead whip her head towards the door.

"Dawn!" She squeaked, a little alarmed by the fact that Dawn would still be hanging around the school thirty minutes after dismissal. She's one of those 'hey school's over better hurry up and go home before I'll miss one episode of any typical afternoon tv series' kind of student, which was probably ninety percent of the school's total population.

"Y-yes, I am." Misty composed herself.

The bluenette decided to enter the deserted classroom as rays from the setting sun showered the entire place orange through the windows.

"You know what?" Dawn finally reached her bestfriend and took a sit on a chair right beside her. "You're just like water Mist, you're easy to read." She continued, trying to sound poetic and all knowing.

"Something the matter?"

Misty looked down, examining her black shoes. Dawn was right, between her and all of her girl friends, she was the least one to cover up or fake her emotions up. She was aware of that and thought that it would be useless to play it off with Dawn being the true and honest friend with her.

"Ash had been ignoring me these past days." She grumbled, still looking down. "Maybe I did something that made him mad." Her voice trembled.

As Dawn was about to say something about her mallet and probably it just scared the wits out of the Palette boy, Misty cut her off.

"He doesn't go home with me anymore, he doesn't answer my calls and texts and he just keeps on avoiding me."

A few tears dropped on the floor right beside her shiny black shoes.

Then Dawn knew that this wasn't just any mallet issue, this was something more.

The image of Misty crying was such a shockwave for the bluenette that she shuddered a little bit inside.

Misty was a very tough girl, she could stand on her own and she would even stand for her friends. Dawn had known that since they were still in middle school. Even now in high school, Misty was still also known throughout the school as the only one without a bully. Who would want to bully someone who could magically summon a mallet out from a small shoulder bag? Unless if suicide were their thing. And judging with how Ash seemed very afraid of her mallet, it sure doesn't seem friendly. Everyone around the school probably see her with sign that would say 'free whack'.

Seeing the redhead cry, it broke her heart. The tough one who had always been comforting her often, crying like this.

Dawn stood up and pumped a fist in midair, she put a hand on Misty's shoulder making her look up at her.

This has got to be her spotlight. That she's just not some troublesome girl always up to nothing but ending up in the guidance's office hot seat, that she was also someone who could be counted on at hopeless times.

And her consciousness at the back of her mind added '-when there's really no other choice.'

Dawn fully knew her troublesome prowess so she was completely aware that giving advices was something way out of her expertise, but her friend, her bestfriend, was in distress. No one could comfort her now, there's only her. Dawn took this as if she was her first aid.

She cleared her throat and looked straight at Misty, her eyes still sparkling from the recently shed tears.

She prayed a little before speaking up.

"Maybe you're not just being attractive enough." Dawn verbalize, using her knowledge of Misty having a huge crush on the Palette boy to her advantage of persuasion. "Maybe he's not paying much attention to you because you're not attracting him enough."

Dawn tried her best to sound confirming, but she just couldn't start with whatever she would say without saying 'Maybe' as the first word. Because who knows, she might be wrong.

Or worse, she could be TOTALLY wrong.

Which was likely to happen.

But all of these thoughts didn't matter now, she was comforting her and she could see that it was now starting to have an effect. She saw how Misty stopped sobbing.

"You're the toughest girl I know Mist, show him just how tough you are!" She put on some spirit, soul, or whatever they call it in her words. "When he walks away, stop him. Tell him you need him in order to get home!"

Misty was starting to smile.

"That you couldn't sleep if he wouldn't answer your text!"

Misty was starting to feel relieve, she was surely lucky to have Dawn as one of her closest friend, she felt thankful having found out by her this late afternoon. Whatever reason why Dawn stayed this late, Misty was thankful. Even if the reason was a postponed episode of 'How I Met Your Whatever".

She felt nothing now but bliss.

"You're right Daw-"

"That you won't have an appetite if he wouldn't answer your call!"

"Err, yeah, I guess s-"

"You must push harder Mist! You love him! With all your body, soul, mind and-"

"Yes Dawn! I get it! Body, soul, mind, hypothalamus, nerve endings, toenails, etc." Misty cut off her bestfriend as she was starting to get unnecessarily extreme. She even bet that she would have named all biological body parts both inside and outside of the body if she didn't stop her. Not that Dawn was really smart at anatomy.

Misty stood up and gave Dawn a big hug as the bluenette returned it.

"You should use your mallet more often to pound some sense into him." They both giggled.

Then something went thud right beside their feet.

It was a big mallet.

They both look down at the object and Dawn saw a carved initial on the handle 'B'.

"What does 'B' mean?" Dawn managed to ask as they broke the hug.

"Oh this? It means 'Brutalizer'". Misty answered as she picked up the object and placed it back inside her bag. "I named her that when I was still seven. Sometimes I call her 'Brute'."

A lot of things went through Dawn's mind, like how she was able to pick it up with just one hand when it looked like it weighs pounds based on how loud it fell earlier, how early she must have started this mallet obsession of her, how she must already have such a colorful vocabulary by naming her mallet such name, how she was able to fit it inside her bag or how her bag seems magical fitting that thing inside, and most especially, how she was able to tell that it's a 'her'. Aren't inanimate objects supposed to be genderless? Or maybe they actually weren't, she was no longer sure. Maybe she would try to find out her beanie's gender when she gets home.

And of course the name, not that it just sounded painful, it sounded way too masculine for being a 'her'.

She shrugged all of these thoughts aside as Misty gave her another hug.

"Thank you so much Dawn! I'm so lucky to have a friend like you." She broke the hug and grabbed her bag. "Thanks for cheering me up." She went towards the door, leaving the bluenette smiling by the windows. "I'll surely follow your advice and whack him up more!" Then she left running with a smile.

"Go get him tiger!" Dawn ran to the door and screamed towards the running redhead. "Err I mean tiger shark, or just shark.. or whatever its swimming counterpart is."

As Misty finally disappeared walking down the stairs, Dawn gave herself a huge smile. She comforted her bestfriend, something she doesn't often do since she was usually the one to be comforted.

She felt proud of her self.

Honestly, she didn't have any idea what she was saying to her earlier. She was just saying what she feels right. Whether that was the right thing to say or not, she didn't know. But the smile on Misty's face proved that she did the job exceptionally fine.

"Who's the awesome friend?!" Dawn cheered to herself as she picked her bag and left the room. "I'm the awesome friend!"

"Who's the awes-"

She paused when she saw something moving by the lockers' area, she slowly walked up to it and noticed that it was Ash.

Her face wrinkled up with confusion.

"Ash?" The voice caught the boy off-guard and he whipped his head to the questioning bluenette, he looked like some side character in a thriller movie whose death was inevitable. From his facial expression, Dawn could feel that he's afraid of someone.

Or something.

Dawn, still feeling the proud feeling from comforting Misty earlier, she decided to try her luck with Ash this time. Obviously it had to be luck since this was not a Dawn thing.

Or it may never be a Dawn thing.

She cleared her mind of any distraction, a lot of questions and comforting words started to surface in her mind and she started by sitting close to him.

"Who are you hiding from?" The bluenette asked.

"Brute."

The bluenette's face wrinkled up more, she cupped her chin and looked up.

Trying to figure out why that name sounded so familiar.

She may or may not have put Ash's life in a cerulean death row.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty<strong>: *Strangling me brutally on the floor* WHERE'S THE ROMANCE! YOU SAID POKESHIPPING RIGHT?! IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE ROMANTIC! HOW COULD YOU RAISE MY HOPE AND DEFLATE IT LIKE THAT! AND I DON'T HAVE A MALLET NAMED "BRUTALIZER"!

**Me**: gjrklkerklkrglerklrk (I tried my best)

** Ash**: Give Kicks a break Mist, he tried his best, and it's just fiction so no need to get hung over it right?

**Misty**: Oh I'll give you two a break! THE PAINFUL KIND OF BREAK!

This was re-uploaded since my younger bro said that the title seemed wrong so I changed haha Sorry again if there wasn't any romance here Yellow, and especially this came late and rushed huhu but still I tried my best so it's okay right? Right?haha Happy Belated Birthday! :3

Reviews would be highly appreciated :D


End file.
